De la teoría a la práctica
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Jeremy y Mordecai hace poco habían comenzado una relación, cosa que provocaba algo de enojo en sus mejores amigos, que tenían un plan para separarlos ¿Funcionará? JeremyxMordecai. Ligero AU. Lemon.
1. Parte 1

Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Personajes: Jeremy (Avestruz), Mordecai (Arrendajo azul), Rigby (Mapache), Chad (Zarigüeya)

Summary: Jeremy y Mordecai hace poco habían comenzado una relación, cosa que provocaba algo de enojo en sus mejores amigos, que tenían un plan para separarlos ¿Funcionará? JeremyxMordecai. Ligero AU. Lemon.

**De la teoría a la práctica.**

Parte 1

Rigby y Mordecai eran los mejores amigos para siempre y por siempre (joder, sonaba como niña) desde que eran pequeños, cuando los dientes delanteros del arrendajo eran demasiado desarrollados y el mapache solo se dedicaba a molestarlo por ello… Ahora tenían 23 años y trabajaban en el parque de la ciudad de jardineros, aunque había que decir que no era lo único que hacían, pues incluso tenían tareas que no tenían nada que ver como poner sillas para cumpleaños o limpiar botes, cosa que ahora mismo les tocaba hacer.

— ¡Hermano deja de patinar! —Riñó Mordecai con el ceño fruncido al ver a Rigby riendo con dos esponjas jabonosas atadas a sus patas traseras y deslizándose por todo el muelle con ellas—ayúdame con esto.

—Oh, vamos… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan responsable? ¡Ven a divertirte! —El mamífero cayó de panza dejando que su pelaje se empapara y su mejor amigo rio con ganas, notoriamente menos enojado que antes. Poco después ambos patinaban y reían felices de la vida, empapándose y llenándose de espuma, sin importarles en lo absoluto que su jefe podría descubrirlos en cualquier minuto.

— ¡Mordecai, Rigby! ¡Sigan trabajando o están despedidos! —Los dos animales saltaron del piso donde habían caído recientemente y miraron algo asustados a donde habían escuchado la voz de Benson, encontrando en su lugar a un ave blanca con un aparato en su ala y una mirada de superioridad.

— ¡Jeremy! —Ese era su nombre, él y Mordecai hace un par de semanas habían entrado en una relación, cosa que no le hacía muy en gracia al mapache— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —El arrendajo se levantó con una sonrisa y se le acercó para darle un ligero golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sin besos? —Inquirió enarcando la ceja mientras guardaba su teléfono, el gerente había dicho la frase tantas veces que en algún momento se decidió a grabarla para este tipo de cosas.

—No durante el trabajo—respondió burlón mientras volvía a donde estaban los botes contoneando deliberadamente su cola emplumada, causando que el avestruz no pudiese quitarle los ojos de encima.

—No babees, tendremos que limpiarlo—frunció el ceño Rigby dirigiéndose nuevamente donde su amigo, aunque no quería enjabonar los malditos botes.

Rigby odiaba con su alma la maldita relación que esos dos compartían, pero no eran celos ¡claro! Lo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de que el maldito cuatro ojos le quitaba tanto tiempo a su mejor amigo que últimamente ya no se veían sino para trabajar y dormir. Y ahora que lo había venido a ver al trabajo era incluso peor… Se había pasado de la raya. A la mierda todo, iba a hacer algo.

Aprovechó que el chico de plumas blancas estaba muy ocupado dando miradas poco discretas a su novio para escabullirse hasta donde esperaba el mejor amigo de ese maldito pájaro cegatón, era una zarigüeya llamada Chad, que veía con su típica expresión apática la pantalla de su teléfono.

— ¡Hey Chad! —Saludó como si fuesen amigos, a pesar de no haber entablado conversación alguna desde la que tuvieron cuando se conocieron— ¿Cómo estás hermano? ¿Qué tal ese trabajo… que ustedes tienen? —Sonrió nervioso al notar que no tenía idea en qué trabajaban—tú sabes, ese de…

—Escucha—le cortó la zarigüeya dirigiendo brevemente su mirada hacia él—tú y yo no somos amigos. Y sé que tienes planeado algo así que no me incluyas…—se volteó volviendo a teclear en su teléfono.

—Oh, vamos ¿no extrañas pasar tiempo con Jeremy? —Interrogó queriendo convencerlo. Tenía un plan, pero sabía que Mordecai sospecharía de él así que necesitaba de la ayuda del otro mamífero—ellos no son buenos el uno para el otro… Y créeme que Mordecai no es tan especial como parece…—trató de desprestigiarlo— ¿Sabes? Por años estuvo enamorado de una chica, probablemente ni siquiera ame a tu hermano, hermano…—le dio una palmada en la espalda recibiendo una mirada asesina.

—Yo aún paso tiempo con Jeremy…—explicó tecleando más rápido, como si estuviese nervioso o, mejor dicho, emocionado—por ejemplo hoy. En la tarde iremos a la feria de la tecnología, habrán muchos prototipos y lo nuevo en…—miró de nuevo a Rigby, decidiendo que no valía la pena decirle siendo que no entendería—el punto es que estará genial…

— ¿Hoy en la tarde? —Enarcó la ceja el mapache.

—Sí—volvió a su actitud indiferente Chad.

—Él y Mordecai tienen una cita—frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca con la boca—lo recuerdo bien porque hoy era el estreno de Super ninjas del espacio 4 y tuvimos que posponer ir a verla…—pudo sentir como las teclas del teléfono dejaban de sonar y la zarigüeya lo miraba con mucha atención.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Frunció las cejas— ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? —El otro mamífero luego de pensarlo un momento recordó algo, y sonriendo maliciosamente se escabulló donde la pareja ya conversaba en vez de solo mirarse, haciendo que la zarigüeya incrédula le siguiese. Recordaba haberlos escuchado un par de veces y siempre que iban a una cita conversaban sobre ella antes.

—Sí, creo que será genial. Podríamos ir a cenar o algo por el estilo…—sonreía el arrendajo.

—Claro, pasaré por ti a las siete ¿te parece? —Le guiñó el ojo justo antes de dejar que su mirada vagara por las plumas empapadas de la panza de su chico.

—Excelente, estaré listo…—Chad no quiso escuchar más, en lugar de eso volvió sobre sus pasos a donde estaban con cara de mortificación.

—Pero… ¡Lo teníamos agendado desde hace meses! —Se notaba muy exasperado justo antes de volver la vista a Rigby— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —El mapache sonrió victorioso, para luego acercarse y susurrar su plan en el oído contrario.

Jeremy miraba las plumas enjabonadas de su novio con bastantes ganas de hacer algo sucio, considerando que él siempre estaba desnudo no era de extrañar de que luego de muchas erecciones y cosas por el estilo ya se hubiese acostumbrado a eso. Mordecai en cambio estaba muy ocupado mirando el pico del ave blanca, deseando poder besarlo candentemente, pero había prometido a Benson no besarse en horas de trabajo y había demostrado tener un olfato impactante cuando Jeremy estaba demasiado cerca del arrendajo. Ya ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en la conversación que sostenían. Fue entonces que Chad interrumpió con su mirada de "no me importa qué tan importante era su charla, quiero hablar"

—Hey Jeremy…—ambos pájaros voltearon a verlo, pero él seguía con los ojos pegados a la pantalla enfrente suyo—encuesta de internet… ¿Quién gana la pelea? ¿Pie grande robot o un dinosaurio?

—Oh, vamos, eso es sencillo…—sonrió Mordecai con actitud bastante soberbia.

—Ya lo creo…—contestó también Jeremy justo antes de que ambos respondieran.

—Dinosaurio…

—Pie grande robot…

Se miraron mutuamente al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Pie grande robot? Hermano, el dinosaurio es más grande—frunció el ceño el arrendajo.

— ¿Dinosaurio? Temo contradecirte, pero es evidente que perdería—habló con la voz glacial con que no le había hablado a Mordecai desde que habían empezado a salir.

— ¡Pie grande no tiene instinto asesino!

—Pues los dinosaurios no son inteligentes en lo absoluto…—entrecerraron los ojos con disgusto y antes de darse cuenta estaban peleando a pleno grito entre ellos. Rigby y Chad compartieron una breve mirada de victoria justo antes de que el segundo se fuera del parque junto a su mejor amigo.

—Woh… Que fuerte—habló el mapache a su mejor amigo que, todavía enojado refregaba el barco como si en cualquier momento su ala lo atravesara—bueno, supongo que eso nos dejará tiempo para ir al estreno de…

—No viejo, no estoy de humor—cortó fríamente antes de levantarse e irse, dejando todo el resto del trabajo a Rigby. Que al querer abandonar fue detenido por Benson.

Para cuando volvió a la habitación el arrendajo estaba tirado en su cama con la cara vuelta a la pared, sin intenciones de hablar con nadie.

—Oh, vamos viejo, no exageres… Ven, levántate, todavía podemos llegar a tiempo para comprar entradas a re vendedores…—le movió un poco por el ala causando que el ave la retirara.

—Ya te dije que no estoy de humor…

— ¿Te vas a poner emo ahora? ¡Super ninjas del espacio 4! —Comenzó a temblar impaciente al darse cuenta de que no lograría nada. Fue como esa vez que creyó que Margarita se casaría, no había forma de convencerlo de nada.

—No puedo creer que termináramos por algo así…—hablaba bajo el ave, y aunque el mapache no podía verle la cara, sabía que estaba arrepentido.

—Pues simplemente así fue… No como que pudieras volver el tiempo—frunció el ceño Rigby y se tiró muy molesto sobre el trampolín, cayendo en cuenta que a pesar de la cancelación de la cita, no irían a ver la película.

Aproximadamente eran las once de la noche cuando el teléfono de Mordecai empezó a sonar anunciando un mensaje.

"Jeremy"

Salía en la pantalla y eso le parecía extraño.

"Pie grande robot derrota al dinosaurio ¿quieres que lo demuestre? Ven a mi casa en veinte minutos."

**-Fin de la primera parte-**

No piensen mal de Jeremy con eso de la feria y faltar a su promesa… No todo es lo que parece xD

Esta wea de que se me ocurran cosas mientras veo el capítulo me tiene medio mal, porque solo puedo escribir de noche ¬¬

Este fic está dedicado a mi fiel socia Izumi xD que me hizo amar esta pareja de mierda (¿?) el siguiente cap. Se vine con lemon =P trataré de tenerlo lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada! xD


	2. Parte 2

Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Personajes: Jeremy (Avestruz), Mordecai (Arrendajo azul), Rigby (Mapache), Chad (Zarigüeya)

Summary: Jeremy y Mordecai hace poco habían comenzado una relación, cosa que provocaba algo de enojo en sus mejores amigos, que tenían un plan para separarlos ¿Funcionará? JeremyxMordecai. Ligero AU. Lemon.

**De la teoría a la práctica.**

Parte 2

Mordecai se miró en el espejo del baño de la casa de Jeremy con las mejillas coloradas, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Picado por la curiosidad fue que había acudido a ver qué tenía que decirle a Jeremy con respecto a la ridícula discusión que habían compartido esa tarde… Decía que le demostraría y eso le parecía extraño, pero secretamente quería ir al lugar del avestruz porque deseaba arreglar las cosas.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo fue que pasó esto? —Se preguntó en voz baja, mirando la parte de atrás de su cuerpo donde tenía una especie de aleta gigante amarilla mientras una larga cola verdosa cubría la verdadera de plumas azules, en sus patas llevaba algo similar a unas botas con dedos y garras, mientras que en sus alas usaba guantes con los dedos cortados.

— ¿Estás listo? —Llamó la voz de su ex desde afuera mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta.

—Jeremy…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —Inquirió mirando acusadoramente la puerta con las alas cruzadas, con la esperanza de que el mensaje fuese transmitido a través de la tabla de madera.

—Un disfraz de Espinosaurio—respondió tranquilo y el arrendajo estaba seguro que tras la puerta estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada maligna—ahora sal…

—No quiero—replicó tercamente.

—No seas infantil, querías saber quién gana… Pues no estás dando buena imagen al dinosaurio—frunció el ceño bastante enojado y, antes de poder procesarlo, se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta con el ala en el pomo redondo—bien, quizás sí sea una buena imagen…—el avestruz lo recorrió con la mirada.

El ave azul lo miró anonadado, llevaba unos anteojos metálicos que en el cristal eran color rosa oscuro, de forma que no era posible ver sus ojos. En la parte superior del torso se encontraba una armadura con igualmente una esfera rosa en medio, mientras que en la parte inferior no llevaba absolutamente nada, Mordecai se sonrojó. En los antebrazos llevaba algo así como unos calentadores de brazos metálicos y en las patas unas botas tecnológicas. Eso sí, todo ello en un estilo steampunk. **(*)**

Si de pelear se trataba, considerando la diferencia entre las "armas" de ambos disfraces, era evidente quién resultaría vencedor… Pero Mordecai era demasiado obstinado como para decir que Pie grande robot ganaría en la práctica sin siquiera intentarlo.

— ¿Y los pies grandes? —Preguntó con la ceja alzada en actitud soberbia y con las alas cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—Hay teorías de que el tamaño del pie es proporcional al del pene…—sonrió malicioso y el arrendajo enrojeció de forma sofocante— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—… ¿Vamos a pelear? —Pregunta completamente estúpida, era evidente que iban a pelear ¿qué más podría ser?

—Solo al comienzo…—dijo enigmático y antes de que el ave azul pudiese consultar a qué se refería, el avestruz corrió, arrojándosele encima y tirándolo al suelo, además de provocar un chillido poco masculino. El arrendajo bajo Jeremy tuvo que arquear la espalda para que la aleta que tenía detrás no se doblara.

— ¡Tramposo! —Le tomó con fuerza de los calentadores tecnológicos y giró sobre sí mismo para acabar arriba, sentía al otro removerse furiosamente y antes de notarlo una bota metálica le había dado una certera patada en la canilla— ¡Mierda! —Se hizo hacia atrás soltándolo a la vez que se agarraba la zona herida que se ponía ligeramente roja por el fuerte golpe—hijo de…—no quería ofender a su querida "suegra" pero le había dolido como un demonio.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó Jeremy con voz arrepentida y actitud preocupada, cuando de pronto se vio obligado a retroceder cuando una patada le rozó el ala haciendo un rasguño con las garras.

— ¿Tú que crees? —Frunció el ceño ya de pie y con las alas empuñadas, listo para atacar de nuevo. El avestruz sonrió divertido y volvió a tirársele encima, siendo recibido esta vez por el par de alas que le tomaron de los hombros, empujándolo a buena distancia.

—De pronto esto se volvió interesante…—se acercó una vez más con actitud decidida, provocando que una pata pasara peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza en una patada, rompiendo la correa de los anteojos y logrando que estos cayeran al suelo. Jeremy se quedó estático ¡No veía absolutamente nada! ¡Todo eran manchones de colores difusos! Movió la cabeza a todas direcciones buscando una mancha azul y verde justo cuando fue atacado por un costado, causando que cayera—mierda…—susurró para sí mismo cerrando los ojos, ya la vista no le servía de nada, debía de ocupar otra cosa… Sintió en sus oídos sensibles la respiración errática del otro ave y se lanzó inesperadamente logrando desestabilizarlo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo bajo su cuerpo—bien… es hora de diversión—sonrió malignamente, a pesar de no ver nada sentía que tenía todo el control.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Masculló enojado el arrendajo comenzando a patalear, cuando entonces el chico de plumas blancas se sacó los calentadores de brazos y, con algo de esfuerzo, se los puso a Mordecai, apretando un botón creador de magnetismo que provocó que se juntaran por encima de su cabeza— ¿Qué rayos…?

—Tranquilo… Yo sé que te gustará.

**Continuará…**

…**De inmediato.**

Jeremy comenzó a besarlo como desde la tarde quería hacerlo, sus picos apretados el uno contra el otro y su lengua buscando colarse, unos segundos después el arrendajo comenzó a corresponder el gesto de cariño, entreabriendo su cavidad suavemente y haciendo que sus lenguas se enredaran, jugueteando entre ellas, además de recorrer sus bocas mutuamente. El besarse era costumbre, lo que resultaba distinto a lo usual eran los disfraces, la falta de visión del avestruz y la pasión desmedida que expedía cada uno.

—Libérame…—pidió en un jadeo el de plumas azules completamente sonrosado por la falta de aire apenas se separaron. Jeremy lo consideró, y luego de convencerse de que no escaparía soltó ambos calentadores, quitándolo de los antebrazos contrarios, liberando las alas—gracias…—luego de eso volvió a besarle, esta vez de una manera mucho más dulce, suave y corta, justo antes de moverse un poco gateando, volviendo un momento después con los anteojos habituales del de plumas blancas—ahora sí—sonrió ligeramente llevando sus alas azules a la nuca del otro chico y atrayéndolo a él para volver a besarse con ganas.

Jeremy estaba sobre Mordecai, paseando sus plumas dulcemente por su mejilla, bajando por el cuello, el pecho y el vientre, para acabar con el ala puesta en su muslo suavemente. El avestruz acabó el beso pasando su pico por los mismos lugares que sus plumas, acariciando, besando y picoteando lugares específicos, ganando gemidos, algunas risas e incluso logrando enrojecer ligeramente la zona, teniendo cuidado de no tragarse ninguna pluma.

—Je-Jeremy…—Gimoteó tomándole la cabeza al avestruz tratando de detenerlo cuando entonces sintió su miembro siendo tomado por un ala—Uh…—gimió con fuerza de manera ronca, posando sus dos extremidades en el torso contrario, sintiendo un escalofrío por el frío del metal de la armadura, bajando poco a poco hasta posarse en la cadera contraria.

Sintiendo espasmos por todo el cuerpo ante las caricias sobre su pene, Mordecai se agachó llevando sus labios hasta el miembro de Jeremy, dejando que su aliento rozara la piel sensible, sacando levemente la lengua y dando la primera lamida, provocando un gruñido en el otro. El de plumas blancas hizo un movimiento complicadísimo y luego de unos segundos acabaron en la famosa posición del 69, con el arrendajo encima a causa de la aleta en su espalda que evitaba que pudiese recostarse cómodamente.

Succionaban y lamían mutuamente sus miembros, Mordecai metía tanto del otro en su boca como fuese posible y luego hacía vibrar su garganta por sus propios gemidos para provocarle placer, mientras que el avestruz succionaba con cuidado la punta y con sus alas masajeaba el resto de la extensión.

—Oh Dios…—Gruñó Jeremy tratando de ahogar sus gemidos en el miembro contrario, sintiendo en su vientre los calambrazos que decían que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

—Uh…—Gimoteó Mordecai también sintiendo que prontamente se correría. A segundos del clima pasó algo inesperado… El arrendajo cayó sobre el avestruz. Jeremy soltó un quejido por el peso y por el hecho de que no había conseguido llegar, pero al escuchar los sonidos de dolor de su amado se preocupó.

— ¿Estás bien?... —Estaba más excitado que nunca, pero, sinceramente, amaba más al arrendajo de lo que lo deseaba, así que su erección podía esperar.

—Me duele…—se frotó la canilla que ya tenía un hematoma violáceo que se notaba absolutamente doloroso.

—Oh…—se sintió absolutamente culpable, malditas botas de metal…—entonces, supongo que no podremos continuar…—suspiró tratando de controlar la calentura y comenzando a levantarse.

—No…—le detuvo tomándolo por el ala—continuemos… Solo hay que cambiar de postura—susurró algo avergonzado—ven, siéntate—cuando lo hizo el arrendajo se sentó en su regazo, volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente, ambos completamente al límite pero aun sin correrse.

—Te voy a preparar…—susurró en el oído contrario Jeremy causando un estremecimiento. Llevó su ala hasta el trasero de Mordecai luego de haber ensalivado un poco sus plumas, aunque la diferencia entre una pluma mojada y una seca no era mucha en esos casos, pues no se deslizaban tanto como los dedos. El arrendajo gimió cuando un poco de la extremidad acabó metida en su ano, dando pequeños giros y jugando al mete saca, provocándole algo de dolor, pero que no resultaba para nada molesto, sino más bien era un ardor placentero. Le gustaba.

—Je-Jeremy…—llamó cuando el otro lo dilató otro poco—solo… Hazlo—antes de que pudiese balbucear algún "te podría hacer daño" o algo por el estilo, el arrendajo lo besó suavemente y luego rogó en su oído—por favor…

Sencillamente no pudo contenerse más.

Levantó con cuidado el cuerpo de su amor y alineó la punta de su excitado miembro con la entrada ansiosa del otro. Cuando comenzó a entrar sintió ganas horribles de meterse de una y comenzar a embestir brutalmente, pero la preocupación le hizo contenerse como pudo, tomando las alas del contrario y apretándolas ligeramente. En tanto Mordecai se sentía en el séptimo cielo, era su primera vez y, según sabía, debía de ser absolutamente doloroso, con el tiempo volverse soportable y acabar con una ráfaga de placer, sin embargo, él sentía el maldito ardor jodidamente delicioso, le gustaba ese dolorcito en la parte baja de su columna vertebral y, sinceramente, no tenía idea del por qué. Aunque realmente no le importaba.

—Sigue—pidió con voz suplicante, el avestruz continuó entrando con los ojos cerrados tratando de invocar todo el autocontrol que normalmente poseía para poder ir lento…

…Le falló, y mucho.

Apenas metió su pene por completo fue incapaz de resistir y se encontró a sí mismo embistiendo lo más fuerte que podía al arrendajo. Aunque tampoco este parecía muy enojado, los gemidos que soltaba acompañado de gritos y cosas similares no demostraban dolor en lo absoluto, más bien habían señales de una aguda excitación en tales gestos.

— ¡Oh mierda! ¡Más! —Jadeaba masturbándose mientras subía y bajaba del miembro, ayudado por Jeremy, cabalgando sobre su regazo.

La discusión de la tarde sobre Pie grande robot y el Dinosaurio, que a la vez los había convocado ahí, habían quedado totalmente en el olvido en medio de la sinfonía de gemidos agudos y graves, variando en los picos de cada uno.

El placer que sentía Mordecai fue suficiente para ahogar el dolor que le provocó de pronto encontrarse de rodillas con el hematoma presionado contra el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada contra el suelo, con el avestruz embistiendo tan rápido y fuerte como podía. Ya los pensamientos se habían esfumado y las preocupaciones anteriores no eran más que borrones en la nubosa mente de ambos.

Mordecai llegó al orgasmo primero, liberándose en su vientre, el suelo y una de sus alas, provocando que por los calambrazos su interior se apretara lo suficiente como para lograr que llegara Jeremy dentro de él. Los dos jadearon cayendo al piso exhaustos, con las descargas aun yendo por su cuerpo.

La aleta ubicada en la espalda del arrendajo se dobló bajo su peso al tirarse de espaldas, y las plumas de ambos se encontraban pegajosas de tanto sudor como semen. Abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

Jeremy estaba absolutamente feliz, luego de la pelea de la tarde se había ido a la casa que compartía con su mejor amigo, herencia de los padres de este último, y había estado pensativo por muchas horas, además de que cuando habló fue ciertamente para mascullar todos sus válidos argumentos sobre que Pie grande robot ganaría… Si fue a la feria de la tecnología con Chad fue simplemente porque había deseado eso por tantos meses que no ir solo lograría otro arrepentimiento para su colección.

Aun así, solamente pasó media hora vagando apáticamente por el recinto antes de querer irse, arrastrando consigo a la emocionada zarigüeya, que a pesar de que se divertía tuvo que largarse, pues el auto era de Jeremy. Otro par de horas de lamentaciones y estupideces sobre Pie grande después, Chad no aguantaba más.

Acabó diciéndole a su mejor amigo sobre el plan de Rigby. Parecía ser que él y el arrendajo habían peleado en algún momento por el mismo motivo y pensó que funcionaría para separarlos… Maldito mapache, había funcionado. Pero no se saldría con la suya. A las once de la noche mandó el mensaje… Y obligando al mamífero que tenía por amigo a ayudar, consiguió tener los disfraces a tiempo. Todo había resultado a la perfección.

Claro, todo menos el hematoma que tendría que compensar más tarde…

A la mañana siguiente el avestruz se despertó primero cuando sus sensibles oídos oyeron el portazo en la habitación de junto. Algo dentro de él quiso quedarse abrazado al otro pájaro hasta que despertara y luego averiguar si le dolía el trasero o la canilla… Sin embargo, otra parte más maligna de él le obligó a ir a la cocina, donde se encontraba el pobre Chad con unas enormes ojeras y cara de trauma preparando café.

—Hey Chad… ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Preguntó con cierto toque de sorna en su voz mientras servía las dos tazas con la cafetera. En respuesta solo recibió una mirada asesina—eso es lo que pasa cuando te pones contra tu mejor amigo—se puso serio y analítico de pronto, como suele ser siempre—pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo… ¿Por qué participaste en esta tontería? —Chad miró a su amigo con sus ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

—Porque ibas a cancelar la ida a la feria por salir con él—respondió tranquilo y sincero como solía ser.

—… ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Arqueó la ceja el pájaro tomando unos sorbos de su taza.

—Escuché que irías por él a las siete para ir a cenar—Jeremy sonrió como si estuviese a punto de reír.

—Él iba a ir a casa de sus padres para hablarles de nuestra relación… Yo solo iba a ir a dejarlo. La cita era hoy—Chad le miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Iba a matar a ese mapache…

—Rigby dijo que Mordecai habló de una cita ayer en la tarde…—masculló por lo bajo entre dientes más para sí mismo.

—Mordo sabía que él se burlaría—lo escuchó de todos modos—parece ser que nunca había tomado tan en serio una relación.

—…Ya veo—acabó diciendo mirando el café y tomándoselo todo de un solo trago cual si fuese una bebida alcohólica—me tengo que ir…—se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la puerta cuando su teléfono sonó con un mensaje.

Jeremy: ¿A dónde vas?

Volteó a verlo con la ceja arqueada y contestó.

Chad: A ver a un psicólogo…

Apenas su amigo salió el avestruz se rio entre dientes volviendo a la habitación donde dormía el amor de su vida. Finalmente tenía razón, Pie grande robot había vencido al Dinosaurio…

Chad caminaba arrastrando las patas, estaba cansado e irritado, pero había aprendido varias cosas en un día y una noche. Primero, si creía que su mejor amigo lo iba a traicionar, debía confirmarlo antes de tomar represalias. Dos, habían muchos argumentos que decían que realmente ganaría Pie grande robot. Tercero, nunca, pero nunca hay que escuchar a un mapache, ¡mucho menos ayudarlo con un plan! Y quinto…

…Si tu mejor amigo te dice que deberías pasar la noche afuera, hazlo. No importa que no sepas el por qué o no tengas donde más quedarte, él tiene sus motivos para advertirte…

**-Fin-**

**(*)El steampunk se desenvuelve en una ambientación donde la tecnología a vapor sigue siendo la predominante, y por normalidad, asentada en Inglaterra durante la Época victoriana, donde no es extraño encontrar elementos comunes de la ciencia ficción o la fantasía. Las obras de temática steampunk a menudo muestran tecnologías anacrónicas o invenciones futuristas imaginadas por los visionarios de su época, todas ellas basadas bajo la perspectiva Victoriana en la cultura, el arte, la moda e incluso la arquitectura. (Personalmente amo las cosas con este estilo, es muy genial xD)**

Jajaja xD Lemon de mierda… Pero como sea –w- tengo dibujos de ambos con sus disfraces owo el de Mordo está digitalizado y el de Jeremy es un dibujo de mi cuadernito… Pero pronto también lo digitalizaré xD ojalá les haya gustado… Y doy un mensaje de utilidad pública, (¿?) me voy a la playa el lunes si todo sale bien n.n me voy como 5 días y no podré escribir, disculpen =)

Me jodí sola con el lemon e_e eso me pasa por tratarlos más como animales que como personas… (Escribir ala en lugar de brazo y ese tipo de cosas) me costó mucho… =(

El pobre Chad fue el más perjudicado xD pobrecito… Realmente no me cae mal Chad =P me cae mejor que Musculoso xD pero se me ocurrió este final y para eso Chad debía sufrir =)

Los dibujos serán subidos a mi deviant art:

Fannishausui(punto)deviantart(punto)com


End file.
